


Of Dragonfire and Explosions

by BladedPyroMania97



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted Uchiha, Character Development, Character list will be huge, Covers most of the series, Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Half Dragon OC, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Refernced Bestiality, Kakashi totally doesn't fall for the OC, May need to watch filler from Shippuden concerning certain characters, Potential sequel if I watch Boruto, Sorry in advance for potential 100+ chapters, Written on paper first, later on smut, this is gonna be long, uchiha clan massacre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedPyroMania97/pseuds/BladedPyroMania97
Summary: Shiraryuu is one of the few remaining Uchiha. She is also heavily ridiculed by the village due to her heritage. So.. what will happen when she is assigned to help out Team 7... Well, what could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

5 Years Prior

"Itachi, are you sure about this? Surely the others couldn't be--" Shiraryuu began.

"I'm sure, Shiraryuu." Itachi replied, closing his eyes in thought. "Even if you are kept out of clan meetings, I know you're aware of the rising tensions."

The white haired female sighed softly, rubbing her arm as pure white scales began to emerge. "And we're to decide between the clan and the village. Both of which hate me with the exceptions of you and Sasuke. This is not a choice I can make so easily, Itachi. And you... you love both. You much have an even harder decision to make... well... whichever path you choose, I shall follow..."

Itachi shook his head and hugged his adoptive sister. 

Three weeks later.

Shiraryuu darted to the hospital as fast as she could, panting heavily. Damned mission. Itachi had sent her a letter via crow as soon as he was far enough from the village. But she had been uninvolved. It wasn't the plan, but Sasuke was alive. In the hospital. But alive. Itachi had had to make the younger male wish death upon the former. And Shiraryuu was to care for the boy. No questions asked.


	2. Co-team Leader! What the Legitimate Hell?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiraryuu has some mixed feelings about being made a secondary mentor to Team Seven!

"You want me to what, Hokage-sama?" Shiraryuu huffed softly, ignoring her right arm which had turned into a scaled claw due to her stressed reaction. 

"Uchiha Shiraryuu, please calm down. I know that such rules are unheard of, but it may help. Not only with Sasuke. But perhaps with Naruto..." The Third Hokage explained.

"Ah, yes. Dragons and the Bijuu were supposedly created not only by the same source, but for the same reason... have you forgotten that Dragons are now pricing themselves as gods of the natural world, and the Bijuu are constantly sealed away within people for their viciousness? While my Draconic half and the Kyuubi may get along, it is more likely that they are to end up in a constant war." Shiraryuu muttered. "I trust the Fourths seal, but I am uncertain... Not to mention that very little of the village will trust me. There may be a riot over me being a mentor."

"I have discussed the matter with others already. You may be mistreated here, but you stay for the sake of both brothers. This may get the village to trust you." 

Shiraryuu shook her head. "I will take your word for it. But I do not trust it for a second. Forget not. There was only ever three I trusted here. Two of whom are no longer here. I shall take my leave to do this, now. However, I will not be gentle."

The Hokage sighed and waved her off. She was already late, even when dealing with Kakashi. But that was the plan, anyways.

Roughly half an hour later

Shiraryuu sighed softly as she knocked on the window to the classroom, carefully timed wingbeats keeping her in the air. She could feel her chakra draining quickly, but she had the reserves to deal with it. Claws and scales showing were usually a stress reaction and used very little chakra. Wings, tail and horns? Well, that was a different story and it required a lot of energy. She could see her students. And the man she'd be working with. Of course, there was her adopted brother. Jet black hair that was slightly spiked in the front. Black eyes. A permanent scowl. He was the one to open the window for her. She quickly climbed in, letting her wings and tail return to their hidden state. 

"Sorry I'm late. Just... needed to discuss the situation with Hokage-sama." Shiraryuu said, her voice dark. "Because of the composition of this group, it was requested that I help. In other words, I am here because the Hokage asked. No questions, and of story, book closed."

"Right then..." The white haired man known as Kakashi said calmly. "Let's head outside..."

"But... Sensei... aren't half Dragons dangerous?" The only other female of the group said. Long pink hair. Green eyes. Shiraryuu hated her already.

"I mean, purebred Dragons are dangerous, and people seem more willing to approach them." Shiraryuu snapped. "Contrary to popular belief, I am not a mindless beast, and I am not dangerous unless you have given me reason to be."

The girl blinked. But the group was able to head outside without further interruptions. It was a lovely day. Save all of the people, in Shiraryuu's eyes.

"So... introductions. How about we go with the basics?" Kakashi said. "Name, likes, dislikes, goals and hobbies. How about you go first, Shiraryuu-chan."

"Fine by me. Name is Uchiha Shiraryuu. I do respond to Shira, but so cannot guarantee that that response won't be a punch in the face. I like gold and my family. Note I have exactly one family member to mention. I dislike... pretty much everyone in the village. Twelve years--more like fifteen actually--of shit for one's lineage will do that. As for hobbies... stealing livestock and kidnapping maidens." Shiraryuu smirked at the reactions. Kakashi huffed. Sasuke looked unamused. And the blonde and pinkette looked horrified. The white haired female huffed. "My sense of humor is a tad skewed. In all reality, any time not taking care of myself, missions, or my younger brother is spent training or doing crochet. My goal, however, is to figure out what happened to my birth mother."

Kakashi blinked. As far as the village was concerned, the disappearance was a suicide. The woman couldn't take the disdain and discomfort of the others due to the forbidden ritual she had performed. Shiraryuu doubted it. Always had. Even when the person who had had her adopted into the Uchiha Clan found her, she was saying that her mother wouldn't just leave her. No. There were details missing. And no body.

"Right then. On to the younger female of the group." Kakashi said. 

One by one the group went about their introductions. Shiraryuu decided that she absolutely hated the pink haired female, Haruno Sakura. The blonde male, however, Uzumaki Naruto... he interested her greatly. If only because of his goal to become Hokage. And there was no sign of the Kyuubi to disrupt her. It left her curious, but she wouldn't protest.

"Alright. Tomorrow will be combat training." Kakashi handed out fliers.

"Count me out." Shiraryuu huffed. "I'm not the one you want to help with combat. And not because of my heritage. Because I was trained to kill. Sparring... Sparring is a bit dangerous with me..."

And with that, Shiraryuu left the area to head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Shiraryuu is a bit of a bitch. She doesn't particularly trust anyone. That will change. Maybe.


End file.
